When Day and Night Collide
by alahorserider
Summary: When the Museum of Natural History and the British Museum decide to have a clean out, the old exhibits need a new place to go. Luckily the museum where Nick Daley now works, is willing to take them in. However what will happen when a magic necklace comes into contact with a certain tablet? And how will all of their lives be changed, because of the new magi
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hello Everyone! This is my first story, and I would loved it if you could review. I am always looking to improve, so non- mean criticism will be welcome! Hope you enjoy it!Also, I dont own any of the Night at the Museum charters, Fox does.**

Larry Daley walked into the office of the Museum of Natural History, not knowing what to expect. Sure he was glad that his friends would have a new home, but his son, Nick, has acted a bit weird about it. Nick currently worked at the Museum of Historic Wonders, a museum decdited to taking in old exhibits, and making them look new. Like the supposedly Night Program at the Museum of Natural History, they had actors ann robots act like the characters. Because of that, they weren't open as often, and was quite a mysterious museum. Larry himself suspected that something else went on there, perhaps even something like the tabelt.

"Hello Dad, this is Tara Daniels and Dr.Johson. They work at the Museum of Historic Wonders with me," Nick informes his dad. Nodding his head at each of them, he hid his suprise. Why, Tara looked like she was only 15 years old!

Giving him a soft smile, Tara gustered towards a chair. "Mr. Daley, it is a pleasure to meet you. I promise that my age, which is 15, will make sense You see, at our museum, we have an Egyptian Princess, named Ava. I am very good friends we her ans her family. Like your prince, Akmenrah, she has a magic necklace thag brings the museum to life. The only difference, is that hers brings it to life during the day. We came here to talk to you about possible concerns that might come up."

Larry stared at Tara in slight surprise. For a 15 year old, she was very well spoken. "I suspected something like that when I heard about this meeting. What concerns do you have?" He asked them.

This time, it was Dr.Johnson who spoke up. "The exhibits will be up at all times. That in itself might be a problem, if they can get tired, or other minor side affects. Our main concern is, what will happen when the necklace and tablet come in contact? Me and Tara supsect that either they willl either do nothing, or turn everyone completely alive. I mean the wax people into fully operational humans, even if they are minitures. There is also the risk that something bad could happen. What we would like to ask you is, if you could talk to your exhibits and ask them if they want to take the risk..."

"Now, any questions?" Nick asked the group of exhibits, after telling them everything. Tara stood beside him, and Larry stood by the exhibits. Having decided that Nick might be more believable, and Tara could answer any questions that came up. Even though Nick worked there, Tara had been going there her whole life.

"So would we become big, or still be stuck at this size?" Jeddiah asked first. Nick shook his head, "most likely stay yours size, but you would still become human," he told the little cowboy. Jed looked a little upset over this, but decided to move on. "So whats the big ol bad thing that could happen?"

Tara decided to answer that question in her soft, shy voice. "We highly doubt anything bad would happen. I looked and read the tablet to the best of my ability, but there could still be some things we don't know about." Her light blue eyes danced around the room, seeing each person's reaction. "If you want to stay together, I personally think that it is worth the risk."

Theodore Roosevelt spoke up for the entire group. "And a risk we shall take. We are all a family, and as a family we shall travel together. My only questions are when are we leaving, and the fact that Akmemrah is coming with us. Shouldn't he stay with his family?"

Shaking her head no, Tara smiled. "Some of the British exhibits are coming as well. And as for when you leave, we have a plane scheduled to leave in a week. I must go now, but it was a pleasure to meet all of you. I look forward to having you all at our museum."

 **Sorry this was short, and kinda of bad. I hope that the other chapters will become better, now that the interduction is out of the way. Thanks agian for reading!**


	2. 2

**I don't own any of the original Night in the Museum characters. They belong to fox.**

Chapter 2

Pulling her long, black, wavy hair back, Princess Ava of the Jeweled Kingdoms sighed. "Whats wrong, Av?" Her gentle friend Tara asked. Turing around, Ava smiled, and tried to reassure her."I am just nervous about the new prince coming. Not necessarily meeting him, but of what my parents might do. I am worried that they are going to get ideas about trying to marry us, even though they know how they world is here. I also..."

Tara placed a hand on her shoulder, and ended up resuring her. "Dont worry, I will be there to help you, and so will Asim. Plus, you can just enlist Juila, and mabye even Sarah to help." Tara let out a little chuckle at the thought of Juila keeping Akmeneah away from Ava. Juila had decided that Tara especially needed her help 'finding a suitable boyfriend.' In other words, keeping all boys that dared even call Tara pretty away. With a few words from Tara, however, Juila did make expections.

"I don't want to do that to the poor prince. Juila would scare him right back to New York. What is Juila's deal with being so proective of you anyway? I mean the rest of us are, but she takes it to the next level." Ava watched as Tara's blue eyes filled with pity for Juila. It always fascinated Ava how Tara's eyes relayed her emotions more than her actaul face did.

"I think she just doesn't want anything bad to happen to me agian. You know with my father, the cowboys at that one museum, and the arena. She just doesn't want me to get hurt agian, but I do agree that she could ease off the reins a bit."Tara's mind wandered as she said the words. Her father whom didn't care about her, and left her. The cowboys who thought she was some officers daughter at a visting museum. She was close to getting shot, before her frienda saved her. And then, there was the arena. When she and some of her friends had visted Rome, Ava's necklace had brought some of the Romans to life. Tara was captured by them, and sentaced to die in the arena. The lions had just attacked her when her friends once agian came to her rescue. She still had scars, and sometimes her left leg cramped up.

"Tara? Are you ok?" Ava asked her young friend, worry evident in her voice. Nodding her head, Tara smiled at Ava.

"I am fine, thanks for asking. I do think I will go talk with Juila about the roman and cowboy minitures that are coming. I already talked to Sarah, and she agreed to be nice to them. I just want to make sure that Juila doesn't judge them right off the bat, especially the Romans." Tara answered her friend, with a small hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Hold up T, why wouldnt I be nice to them?" Juila inquired of Tara in her naturally loud voice.

Holding back a laugh at the sight of her friend, Tara answered her. "I just wanted to back sure that you wouldnt assume they were bad right away. After all, you did do that to Nicky. Lucky for you, he was willing to forgive you, Ju." Raising one of her eyebrows, Tara made sure her friend knew she ment it.

"Alright, fine, but if they do one thing to hurt you, they will pay." Juila warned Tara, making sure that Tara knew _she_ ment it.

Once agian holding back back a laugh, Tara bid her friend goodbye. Glancing at her watch, she headed over to the Midevil Times exhibit. It was time for a sword lesson with Sir Calhoun. In her free time, Tara learned more about the exhibits, and often participated in activities with them. Sir Calhoun had decided to teach her hkw to fight with a sword, which was a valuable skill to have. Especially if you went to a lot of museums that came alive. It also helped her with a little bit of acting that she did during the day. Smiling, Tara wondered what the new exhibits would teach her .

 **Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! I would love to get ideas, and learn how I can improve!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ava closed the lid of her coffin over her head and sighed. Her parents had showed a dangerous amount of interest, when Tara had told them about the new prince. They just didn't seem to get that some things had changed, and arranged marriages was one of those things. Hopefully, the prince thought the same way. Ava still wanted to be friends with him, after all its not every day someone new from your time period comes.

Sarah got into postion in the greek diorama exhibit. Sitting down carefully on the step, she assumed her greek maiden look for the night. She was eager to meet the new exhibits. Like Tara, she loved learning about history, and other cultures. Still, she was worried that she wouldn't be able to keep her promise to Tara. Juila could be a handful, and Sarah could only hope that she could help keep her under control.

Asim had heard his sister sigh, as she went into her coffin. He knew what was on her mind. Even though he had promised to help make sure their parents didn't try anything, there was still the prince's parents to ponder about. Tomorrow, he would talk to Tara and ask her opinion. Smiling as he felt the sun set, he thought about Tara. Sweet, kind, gentle Tara, who was like a sister to all. As much as his parents might want him to marry Tara, she was too much like a sister to him.

Julia put her hands on her hips and smiled, as she felt the pulls of the night. As she started to freeze, she wondered if any of the new exhibit would be bad. She would give them a _small_ chance to prove themselves good, and they better take it.

Sir Calhoun drew his sword out, and held it in front of him. His eyes narrowed, and his mouth set in a firm line. He had enjoyed training Tara, she was a wonderful student. She was eager to learn, asked questions, and always accepted reasonable criticism. He wondered how Nicky was doing, and if he was practicing while he was away.

The night set, and all the exhibits became, well, normal exhibits. Each one wondered how the newcomers would affect their lives. Would it be a good change, or a bad change? What happened when the necklace and tablet met? Only the day after tomorrow couls begin to answer these questions...


End file.
